Existing processes delignify lignocellulosic biomass before entering the cellulose conversion process using solvents or other chemicals. In such delignification processes, complex equipment is typically required and is expensive to operate because of the solvent or chemical usage and lack of recovery methods. In other existing processes, the solid conversion of lignocellulosic biomass in pre-treatment and hydrolysis requires high temperatures to fully or partially solubilize the lignin present. Upon cooling, the lignin precipitates from solution. The lignin may be recovered from the process and burned for thermal energy. The particle size of the recovered lignin may be variable and too large for efficient burning, thus requiring a separate pulverizing step. Furthermore, as the lignin in solution cools, it becomes sticky (typically in the glass transition temperature range of lignin, which is about 100° C. under ambient pressure) and tends to foul the process equipment to the point of making the process inoperable. It would be useful to have methods for providing lignin of a substantially uniform, small particle size for improving burning efficiency, for enhanced properties for the use of lignin as a feedstock for the production of other chemicals, and for avoiding typical equipment fouling problems. It would also be useful to maximize energy recovery. The methods and compositions of the present invention are directed toward these, as well as other, important ends.